


Reunion

by crazygreatwords (SamWithACrown)



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Game Theory - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: Fight Scene, Gen, This is super self indulgent don't judge me, angel MatPat, next tag is spoiler:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/crazygreatwords
Summary: Mare is paranoid, Nate just wants a peaceful weekend, Mat stayed away for one month and just came back.Their reunion doesn't go quite as planned
Relationships: Matthew Patrick & NateMare, Matthew Patrick & Nathan Sharp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [themoonlightreveals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonlightreveals/pseuds/themoonlightreveals) for listening to me ramble no matter how improbable the idea is; to [Jakaboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaboi/pseuds/Jakaboi) for staying up late with me while writing and helping me write; and to the etn cult on Tumblr for motivating me to post more content and finish this fic

_There's something wrong with Mat._  
Nate waved at the mentioned man walking to the opposite side of the convention, while at the same time sending a mental eye roll to Mare.  
_Don't be mean. You heard him, he said he's just tired. He had to fly in immediately after finishing working for his project, he hadn't had the time to rest yet.  
Hmp. I don't trust that._ Even if Mare didn't had a body, Nate could feel him still looking at where Mat had disappeared between the people. He could probably still feel his soul or some other spirit way of keeping track of people.  
Nate thought back at when he had meet the theorist that morning: he had indeed looked a bit paler and had the start of some dark circles under his eyes, but they were all things that could be blamed on a busy schedule due to the month-long project Mat had disappeared for, and not whatever Mare was worried about.  
_It's nothing Mare, let me just spend this weekend in peace for once! Conventions are already tiring enough without having to worry about your supernatural stuff!_  
The spirit didn't answer, but Nate could feel him retreating to his corner of the mind, even if he still had his attention towards where they as last seen Mat.

“Urgh”  
Nate raised an hand to his head. Mark, who was standing next to him waiting for the Starbomb concert to starts, noticed.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, it's just Mare. He's been a bit more agitated than usual.”  
Mark flinched in sympathy. He knew what it was like to have an agitated entity in his head.  
“He's worried about something?”  
“He says that there's something wrong with Mat” said Nate, shaking his head, “he's been restless since we first saw him. But I don't see anything to worry about, honestly.”  
Maybe he just wanted to see Mat. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and for some reasons the theorist was still Mare's favorite victim. Not that he endangered the man anymore, he hadn't for a long time now, but he still used that title sometimes. (They all knew that the spirit cared about him by now, but he would never admit it).  
The last time he had been this worried was one year ago, when Mat had been part of nine missing YouTubers. He had disappeared from the face of the Earth for a whole month, and he and another girl were the only ones to came back at the end of it. The disappearance of the others were still unsolved, and neither Mat nor the girl had any memories of what had happened during that period.  
But that was then and this was now. And while it was true that they hadn't seen their friend in more than one month before today, they also knew that it was planned this time, since he had posted before leaving that he would be away from socials for a while. His channels had still uploaded and everything was fine, and now he was back as planned. And yet, Mare kept jumping around the mindspace like the antsy child he often was.  
_Can you calm down a bit please? I'm trying to enjoy the concert! We're gonna see Mat later, you only have to wait a few more hours!_  
That seemed to placate Mare a bit, but Nate could still feel all the nervousness coming from him.  
He tried to shake the headache away, deciding that it could be a problem for later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the concert in peace.

They were finally out to dinner. The convention was over for the day, and Nate, Mat, Mark and Jack were now at a booth of a restaurant chatting.  
Nate had really hoped that seeing Mat would calm Mare down enough not have any headache during the rest of the weekend, instead the nearness of his friend seemed to have made the spirit even more paranoid. The feeling of uneasiness that he was passing to him right now was making it difficult to focus on what the others were saying. It seemed that Mark and Jack were recounting something that had happened that morning, but the more he tried to focus on what they were talking about, the more his eyes kept going back to Mat.  
Nate knew that it wasn't a good thing, because that probably meant that Mare was close enough to the surface to subtly control his body.  
_Why are you so jumpy tonight? He's right there, he's fine, there's nothing to worry about!_  
The spirit didn't answer, hadn't been for a while now, too focused on studying the other man.  
_What are you looking for anyways???_  
Nate took a deep breath and once again forced his eyes away to his friend and back to the conversation and-  
_Uh?_  
Nate looked back at Mat, by his own will this time. Nothing. For a second, he thought he saw some orange flecks glowing in his eyes, but it must had been a trick of the light. 

The evening flew by. It was rare that the four of them could actually spend time together without being busy with projects, and Nate had had a good time, even with Mare continuously distracting him. Now they were leaving the restaurant and going back to their rooms. Nate and Mat had rooms in the same hotel, so they said goodnight to Mark and Jack who walked away in the opposite direction.  
They waved to their friends and started going towards their hotel.  
“We should do this more often” said Mat, putting his hands in his pockets.  
“With all of us being so busy, is very difficult. Plus some of us like to disappear for months for _mystery projects_ ” joked Nate.  
Mat let out a nervous laughter “Well, you too end up on tour for months, it's not just my fault!”  
“Yeah, I know, don't worry.”  
They continued the small talk as they walked, but a part of Nate's brain, more precisely the part currently occupied by Mare, was still worried and paranoid.  
He rubbed his head, trying to stop the headache that the spirit kept causing.  
“Mare giving you trouble?”  
He realized he had stopped walking.  
“Yeah, he's been agitated since this morning”  
“Why? Something wrong?”  
_Apparently, you_ Nate thought, but he just answered: “I don't know, he's just throwing a tantrum. Nothing to worry about.”  
“Any way I can help?”  
Nate looked at his friend, and for a second he wasn't sure if the sense of uneasiness came from Mare or himself: in the low light out on the street, Mat almost seemed to be glowing, but Nate wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light. And yet, that feeling of something inhuman standing in front of him instead of his friend persisted.  
This only lasted a second, but it was a second too much.  
He felt his body lunge forward, and knew that Mare had taken advantage of his hesitation to take control.  
The spirit swung his claws at Mat, but they met only air. Even if he had taken the man by surprise, he somehow had still managed to dodge.  
“...Mare?” Mat asked cautiously. He could see the darkness that now covered Nate's arms, and the purple tear streaks on his face.  
The spirit growled at him.  
“Who are you?”  
“What?”  
“You're not Mat! _**Who are you?**_ ”  
The man raised his hands to try and calm Mare down: “I have no idea what you're talking about, but I promise you, it's still me”  
That only made him growl in frustration and take a step towards him "Stop lying. You might be able to fool the others, but I know Mat, and _you're_ not him!"  
He attacked the other again, slashing at him repeatedly. Mat kept backing away and avoiding his attacks, and that seemed to irritate the spirit even more. Mat had never been a challenge before (the times he had kidnapped him had all been very quick and easy jobs), so the fact that his adversary was now able to keep up with him only cemented his belief.  
“Stop moving and let me _hit you!_ ” He screamed in anger.  
Something flashed in his opponent's eyes. In the same moment that Mare found himself suddenly slashing at nothing, an arm grabbed him from the side, restraining him.  
“Will you listen to me now?”  
Mare tried to free himself, but the other's hold on him stayed strong.  
“I won't listen to your lies, _fake!_ ” He took a deep breath and screamed, the shockwave throwing the imposter away from him. He turned to face him and realized that while he was stunned he was still standing.  
Now that the streetlights had been destroyed by his attack, he could clearly see that the slight glow hadn't been a trick: the creature was indeed emitting a soft orange glow. The same that the spirit saw in its eyes as it looked up at him, looking confused.  
He didn't gave it time to regain its bearings, and went to strike once again, focusing all his shadows on his attack. The creature raised its hands to try protect itself. A bright light flashed in the empty street and Mare felt his claws clash against wood. His opponent pushed him off and as he landed he could see that now he was wielding a spear that glowed of a similar color as the one of its owner. The imposter seemed to hesitate for a second, unsure on what to do. Then, with a look of determination, it agitated his hands and suddenly their fighting arena seemed to be contained by a shimmering barrier.  
“Very well then.”  
The fake Mat widened its stance, holding the spear at the ready.  
“I'm sorry Nate, but if Mare won't listen I’ll make him.”  
The two studied each other, slowly circling around. It was clear to Mare that the other wouldn't go down without a fight.  
_I still don't understand_ , asked Nate, _Is he possessed? But wouldn't Dark and Anti be able to sense it too if that was the case?  
There aren't a lot of light spirits around, I doubt it's that. I think it's more likely that something replaced Mat in the month he was away._  
Mare studied the barrier. It was clear from its weapon and from the magic displayed that their opponent drew power from the light, which was bad new for a night spirit. But even with that advantage, it didn't seem to want to attack him, keeping its defensive stance.  
_Replaced? Why would anything try and replace Mat?  
It's not that weird, a lot of creatures work that way._  
He just needed an opening, a single moment where- _there!_ The imposter had hesitated for a second, confused at Mare's lack of attacks, and that was just the moment he needed. He launched himself at the adversary, barely hitting it with his shadow claws as it rolled out of the way.  
Mare kept attacking it, trying to keep it from recovering enough to fight back. It still managed to parry most of the hits, but the spirit still managed to scrape it a couple of times.  
Before the other could do anything else, Mare screamed in its face and made it fly against its own barrier. There was a loud thump as it hit, the body sliding slightly down till it had to hold itself up using the spear. If the fake had any bones some of them would have been broken for sure, but from the slightly glowing liquid that was currently dripping from its wounds, Mare doubted that the creature was nothing more than light in a Mat-shaped shell.  
The imposter pulled itself up with what seemed great effort, its whole weight pushed against its weapon. As it finally managed to stand up again, it wiped away the blood from its wounds, leaving behind no sign of ever being hurt. Healing capabilities then.  
But even if his adversary looked physically fine, it seemed like the healing had took some energy, as it seemed to be more tired than before the fight.  
To see Mat like this…  
_No! Focus! This isn't Mat, remember?_  
Mare could feel Nate stumble back _...I know, but it still looks like him…_  
The enemy must have senses their indecision: “Did you calm down? Can we talk now?”  
_It even sounds like him how are we supposed to do this?_  
Mare only answer was a snarl as he launched himself on the opponent again. Nate could have sworn that from his position as a simple spectator he heard the light creature emit an exasperated noise very much like that of Mat's.  
It simply rose its spear to protect itself from Mare, as the dream spirit launched himself at it in a series of quick attacks aimed at confusing the other.  
Step, smoke teleport, shadow claws, attack, retreat, repeat.  
Letting the light creature attack then would probably spell death for both, or at least a very painful hit to the dream spirit, so it was very important to keep it busy and not let it counterattack.  
Step, smoke teleport, shadow claws, attack, retreat, repeat.  
Most of the times the claws actually managed to hit, drawing more blood from the creature. He knew that it would heal immediately, but it was still a way to make it waste its energy on something that wasn't attacking him.  
Which, now that he thought of it, it still had to do. The fight had been pretty one sided until now, with the creature simply defending itself. What was it waiting?  
Another slash, crashing against wood.  
Was it waiting for Mare to take a false step? To him to trip and end up vulnerable? He wouldn't give it that moment that it needed, he would make sure of that.  
Another parry.  
_Maybe Mat doesn't want to hurt us._  
Mare looked at his adversary. It looked exactly like Mat, it sounded exactly like Mat, even some of his movements were something that he could easily see Mat doing. If it wasn't for the light spear in its hands and the otherworldly feeling Mare could swear that the one in front of him was Mat himself. And Mat wouldn't-  
_No!_  
The attacks rose is ferocity.  
_It's not him it's not him it's not!_  
Dark and Anti had been tricked by the thing, he was the only one that could see through. He had to keep focus and not get tricked too.  
_That's not Mat._  
Attack. Slash. Repeat.  
_That's not Mat._  
Mare felt his rage at the fake building up.  
_That's not Mat._  
The world had became a blur between his smoke and the light from the spear.  
_That's not Mat._  
He could feel his claws draw blood, glowing droplet flying around them.  
_That's not Mat._  
He barely registered the frustrated noise.  
_That's not Ma-_  
Mare felt the air being knocked out of him as his opponent slammed the side of the spear into him. He landed on the road, but the thing that hurted more was the burn the light magic had left on him. He hadn't even registered the fake moving its weapon from a defensive to and offensive position. Why had it waited this long then?  
He shakingly pulled himself up again, one arm on his side where the burn was still slightly frizzling.  
He was surprised to see the imposter looking at him with wide eyes.  
“Oh god, are you okay?”  
It sure sounded sincerely worried. _No, that has to be another trick._  
Mare growled in response. He wouldn't fall for it.  
The creature took a step towards him, an hand out to help him, but that only caused Mare to curl up more into himself in a defensive ball.  
_Can't believe that all it took was one hit. This is ridiculous._  
But if it only had taken one hit to take down Mare, why had it waited this long to attack?  
The imposter raised his hands trying to seem non-threatening ( _A bit late for that don't you think?_ ). All it got in response was a snarl.  
Realizing it wasn't working, it dragged its hand down its face with an exasperated sigh.  
“Listen Mare, I don't wanna hurt you.” To prove it it let its spear dissolve into fragments of light, “if you would just let me talk, then I can explain-”  
It got tackled to the ground by Mare, who had taken the opportunity of the light spear being out of the game to try and gain the upper hand. Shadow claws were pressing against its neck, hoping if not to kill it at least restrain it enough to know what it had done to Mat. A jolt of pure panic flashed in the other's eyes as it let out a strangled cough.  
Mare had no time to react. One second he felt the imposter tense under his grip, the next a bright flash of light sent him flying again. It all had happened so quickly that when his mind finally caught up to him (laying on the floor, his exposed skin still stinging from the attack), the fake was already over him, the spear back in its hand and currently pointed at his neck.  
He realized that it was slightly trembling. Looking up, he could see that the creature's whole body was shaking, and its eyes were still wide open in panic.  
_It can feel fear?_ Mare tried to use his powers to test the water, and indeed the imposter over him was emitting a lot of fear right now. He could feel it slowly dimming as the other calmed down. He tried to bring the panic level back up, but before he had enough energy to trap his enemy in a nightmare, he felt the tip of the spear poke gently at his neck neck.  
“I know what you're doing Mare, stop it.”  
The spirit grinned: “Or what, you're gonna kill me?”  
He had no reason to think that it wanted him dead. It had had so many chances to kill him during the whole fight, and it clearly wasn't even using all of its power. And with a spear pointed at his neck and a magic burn that wouldn't let him turn to smoke and escape, there wasn't much else he could do.  
The spear lifted a little to ease the pressure on him.  
“You know I wouldn't hurt you or Nate”  
“Well you didn't do a very good job at that”  
Its eyes drifted towards the burn of his side, full of regret.  
A sigh.  
“If I let you go will you promise to listen to me?”  
“What else can I do? Even if I had enough energy to kill you I would still be trapped into this barrier”  
“Well you wouldn't really, it's just a temporary one it would disappear at dawn-” the creature shook its head, stopping itself from going on a tangent. “Anyways, that's not the point. Promise me that you'll at least listen before doing anything else, be it escaping or killing me”  
Mare rolled his eyes “I promise”  
The imposter raised its spear and took a step back. Mare sat up and looked at him.  
“You better start explaining then”  
The other sat down in front of him, the spear once again disappearing: “Okay, where do I start?”  
“Start from how you substituted Mat and where are you keeping him.”  
It was the fake's turn to roll its eyes: “okay so, let's start from the fact that believe it or not, I'm in fact Matthew Patrick himself.”  
“Keep telling yourself that”  
“I really am!”  
“Mat can't use magic”  
“...stuff happened and things changed.”  
“Then maybe you should start from that.”  
The creature stopped to think.  
“You know the missing YouTubers? Every year for three years around ten YouTubers disappeared.”  
“Mat was between the one that disappeared last year, but then came back. Are you saying that the other survivors too have been replaced?”  
The creature let a frustrated noise: “ _I've not been-_ okay, fine, how do I prove to you that I'm not a fake?”  
Mare thought about it. A lot of entities that replaced the original were also able to steal memories, so asking it question would be pretty useless. And Mat hadn't had any specific kind of magic that could help Mare identify him with precision. So how could he be sure that he wasn't been fed a lie?  
The spirit studied the creature in front of him. What did he knew about it that could help? It was a creature of Light, that was certain. It was very fast and very powerful. It seemed to bleed light and heal itself very quickly. What else?  
_It feels fear._  
Right, that's it!  
“Do you remember when we first met?” He asked.  
The creature smirked at him, in a way that was so much _Mat_ : “You mean when you kidnapped me the first time? Do you want me to tell you what happened to make sure it's me?”  
“No.”  
That seemed to surprise it.  
“A lot of creatures can steal memories,” he explained, “but I have something that you would only have if you're the real Mat”  
A light bulb turned on over the fake's head: “Fear.”  
A nod.  
“But I'm not afraid of you anymore, would that work?”  
Mare's eye twitched “I like to think that I made a lasting impression on Mat anyways”  
The creature laughed, and for a second it was just him and Mat again, laughing at a stupid joke.  
“So I just need to think of that?” It asked as the laughter died down.  
“Yes. I'll poke a bit at your fear so you might feel a bit of panic, but if you really want to just talk please don't launch me into the concrete again.”  
The creature shifted in place, embarrassed to have hurt its friend: “I'm sorry”  
Mare waved a hand: “We'll talk about it if we prove that you're the real Mat”  
It nodded, then closed its eyes, trying to recall as the best of its abilities the events that had lead to their friendship.  
_**Darkness. He is tied down, he can't see. He can feel fabric over his face. He doesn't know where he is or how he got there. He feels someone moving behind him. At the same time, his blindfold is removed. He is in a dark room, a single light swinging from the ceiling. The person moves in front of him. “Nate?” His friend grins. There are purple streaks running down his cheeks. “Not quite.” He says, “you can call me NateMare”**_  
Mare could see the memories, fragments of them reflecting into the fear coming from the man. He was right, he wasn't scared of him anymore, but with the spirit stoking it, the fear was slowly growing. But even if Mare could feel his heartbeat getting faster, Mat kept his promise and did not attack him.  
Because now Mare was sure that the one in front of him was Mat.  
The spirit dispersed the fear, and Mat let out a sigh of relief.  
He opened his eyes to look at him: “Do you believe me now?”  
“Yes”  
Mat finally was able to relax. He leaned back in a less tense position.  
“If you're Mat, then how can you-?” Mare just waved his hands around, now sure how to describe Mat's new set of powers.  
“Yes. Of course. As I was saying, it starts with the missing YouTubers. We were needed to complete some tasks to then proceed to a ritual, but as you know most of the people don't survive it.”  
A shadow of grief passed over Mat.  
“Last year,” he continued, “the ritual was in a city called Everlock. We went and faced up the tasks and I, well.”  
He hesitated.  
“I failed my challenge and died”  
“ _I'm sorry?_ ”  
Mat let out a forced laugh “But as you can see I got better! Nothing to worry about!”  
He kept explaining: “The rest of the team managed to use an artifact to bring me back to life. That's the first encounter I had with the afterlife”  
“Why are you saying first as if there's more. Please tell me you didn't die again.”  
“Well, technically I didn't. Technically I can't” he added quickly under his breath, “but I did end up going back into a purgatory.”  
Mare didn't know what to say, so Mat moved on.  
“That's actually when I got most of my powers, and that's probably the reason why last year you didn't have the same reaction you just had.”  
They both looked around them. Their battle hadn't caused much damage, but the street lights were still off and some blood of various types stained the road.  
“We went into a land that's between this world and death, where a woman called the Collector kept the souls of the death that she stole. We were trying to find the people that died in the previous rituals, but our plan didn't quite work out. Me and a friend ended up being tuned into Guardian Angels by a magic stone, since we had already had past experience with Everlock and-”  
“Hold on” Mare interrupted, “you're _a Guardian Angel?_ ”  
“Yeah, kinda? We haven't really been explained much about all of this since it's not very common, and the only one that knew something was Merlin, so…”  
“People don't just turn into Angels, Mat”  
“No of course, they have to die and/or get in contact with a magical crystal before” he joked.  
“Mat.” Mare's tone of voice was serious, something very uncharacteristic for the spirit.  
The two just looked at each other for a while, then Mat stood up. Before Mare could ask what he was doing, two glowing wings opened behind the man. They were almost as big as him, the points barely inches from dragging on the floor. They emitted the same soft yellow glow as his magic, and they were white except for the tips of the feathers, that faded into a dirty yellow.  
Mare couldn't look away.  
“Do you believe me now?” Mat asked after a while. When the spirit nodded, at loss for words, the wings folded back into non-existence.  
“That's mostly the whole story” he said, sitting down, “we just came back from that mission, I barely had time to adjust to all of this”  
“So this month you were in Hell?”  
“Purgatory, but more or less, yes. Me and the other angel had a few days to get used to not being humans anymore but after that we were just sent back into the real world”  
Mare took a moment to process the information. In the last month Mat had apparently gone from being the only human in their small supernatural support group to being turned into a guardian angel. Then, while he was still adapting to being a supernatural creature, Mare, one of the few people who could probably help him, attacked him while calling him a fake. It sounded like Mat had had a very busy week.  
And speaking of the last point…  
“I'm sorry that I attacked you without listening.” The spirit wasn't one to be very open about his feelings usually, but there was no way that they could ignore this right now.  
The theorist shook his head: “I'm the one that should apologies, I should have told you guys about all of this last year. Plus I ended up hurting you very badly, and I'm very sorry for that.”  
He sounded very worried and guilty about having hurt his friend.  
Mare laughed: “What? This small wound? You really think you can hurt me? I was just going easy on you!”  
He stood up, and winced from the pain from the burn on his side. It would probably fade with a good night sleep when he would gave back Nate his body, but right now it really hurted. Not that he would admit that. Mat seemed to realize that and didn't push it.  
“So now that we've been all gushy mushy with each other,” Mare said, changing topic, “how do we get out of your magic barrier?”  
“Oh, right.” With a wave of his hand, the walls around them dissolved into speckles of light. Mare was surprised to see that all the damage done after the barrier was put up was slowly rewinding itself, leaving the busted street lights as the only proof of the fight that had taken place. Mat winked at him when he noticed his stupor. “A little trick they taught me.” He explained.  
Thankfully the street around them was empty and no one had seen their little light show.  
“So, back to the hotel?” Mat turned to face Mare again, “me and Nate still have another day of convention and he probably will want to- _Oh hi Nikita._ ”  
The angel waved nervously to someone behind Mare, and the spirit turned to see a woman that definitely wasn't there when the barrier was removed. She looked very pissed.  
“Bitch I swear, what the fuck are you doing. I can't leave you one day alone and you end up causing chaos in the middle of the city? I thought _I_ was the Troublemaker! And yet look who is the one using his powers so that I have to drop my night out with friends to make sure that an idiot doesn't end up causing shit!”  
She seemed to calm down after her rant.  
“At least tell me you didn't die again” she added, crossing she arms.  
Mat moved forward to be between her and Mare. He looked a bit sheepishly as he answered: “I might have had to heal some broken bones and such, but nothing too bad.”  
He waved his hands around to dismiss the question: “It's nothing anyways, the matter has already been solved.”  
The woman, Nikita if the spirit got it right, looked towards Mare. She seemed to study him, and he could just try and make himself smaller under her inquisitory stare.  
She rolled her eyes: “I'm not gonna investigate further, you seem to be fine and I wanna go back to my sleepover. Just try and not do anything that I wouldn't do, boy scout”  
“That doesn't limit much the possibilities.”  
“Very funny. Just go back to your hotel and do whatever you nerds do to relax, and of you have to cause another fight at least warn me before. I was this close to calling the Society to tell them where to pick up your body.”  
“Aww, you were worried about me!”  
Nikita flipped him off before disappearing into nothing, leaving behind only a pure white feather.  
Mare had absolutely no idea what had just happened: “So let me guess, that was the other angel?”  
Mat nodded: “Nikita Dragun, fellow YouTube Creator and Everlock survivor. She can seem a bit… rude, but deep down she cares.” He paused. “...very deep down.”  
Mare decided to file the encounter under “things to be dealt with later”. It was late into the night, his side was still burning, and he had had enough world turning revelations for tonight. He and Nate would probably need to talk about what Mat had told them, and Mark and Jack and their own spirits should probably be informed too, but right now Mare just wanted to retire deep into the subconscious and sleep for a while.  
Nate was made aware that he had the control of the body back by the sharp pain. The only thing stopping him from thumbing to the ground was Mat grabbing him.  
He leaned on the angel all the way up to his room, where he and Mat shared their goodnights before he was finally able to crash on his bed. Tonight had been a very intense night and Nate was just glad that it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far maybe leave a kudos?
> 
> Fighting scenes are so hard to write.
> 
> Also never expect me to write something this long again unless it has chapters.
> 
> This is a super self indulgent story for a super self indulgent au, if you liked it you can come talk to me about it on Tumblr, at the same username, [crazygreatwords](https://crazygreatwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
